


Grindelwald says Goodbye

by Wielaine



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:54:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wielaine/pseuds/Wielaine
Relationships: CP - Relationship
Kudos: 6





	Grindelwald says Goodbye

文达·罗希尔怀着激动的心情走近格林德沃的办公室，高跟鞋踩地的声音清脆作响，正当她在门前想组织语言向男人进行战况的汇报时，却见伍德几乎是以一种低声下气的姿态退出了房间，紧随的是一句带着颤栗的德语：  
“给我滚！”  
伍德是格林德沃的私人医生，外界只听闻男人可怖的名声，却不知道他在干出这番事业的同时，伴随而来的是身体以及精神上的超负荷运转，文达知道伍德估计说了些令他恼火的话，像一个平凡的巫师那样有规律地生活，对格林德沃而言显然不现实，但她依旧觉得接下来的消息一定会对男人的心情有所好转。  
“先生，”文达上升的音调带着一种狂喜，“意大利已经沦陷，法国各地的反动也被我们压下，现在军队已经在海峡做好了布署，等您一声令下，就进攻英伦三岛。”  
书籍和牛皮纸散落一地，灯架上耗尽的蜡油在暗色的的地毯上蔓延开来，很明显格林德沃刚刚把怒火撒在了这些东西身上，男人站在纽蒙迦德宽大的落地窗前，久久没有回应，惨白的雾气映在窗面上，格林德沃翘起右脚的脚尖打着节拍，像是在倒计时。  
“撤军。”  
好像一声惊雷炸响，文达·罗希尔开始对自己的听觉产生怀疑。  
“您说？”  
“让他们都回来吧，”格林德沃像想起什么似的，抓起一旁架子上的风衣准备离开，“我出一趟远门，纽蒙迦德就交给你了。”  
文达愣了神，她想不通格林德沃为什么这么做，离成为欧洲之主就差这一步之遥，他做梦都在想这么一天，等文达回过神来想问一句，格林德沃却已经走了。  
他可能是去赴一个约，女人在原地心想。

格林德沃的确是去赴约，了解他的人可以猜到很多去处，但最不可能的那个地方，他恰恰出现在了那里。  
霍格沃茨上下一阵骚动，城堡里有窗户能够看到正门的地方，都被学生们黑压压地围住了，只见格林德沃手捧一束鲜花站在校门口的大道上，黑色的衣摆与淡金色的头发似乎成了一种完美的反差，由于隔着太远，大家几乎看不到他的表情，但无一出于好奇想一睹来者何意，然后，邓布利多校长就出现了。  
格林德沃是什么心情不知道，但邓布利多一定很生气。大家在心里下了共同的定论。  
果然，金发男人一脸温和的笑容对上面前那人愠怒的神色，邓布利多像是在极力抑制自己，那张他如今只会在预言家日报头条上看到的脸，早已和自己记忆中明朗的少年不再重合。  
“你来干什么？”  
“别那么生气，亲爱的，我是来谈判求和的，”格林德沃掏出衣袋里的怀表，煞有其事地看了一眼时间，“我约了魔法部的人，他们应该在来的路上。”  
“霍格沃茨没有谈判的会议室给你。”  
“那你愿意眼睁睁看着我失约吗？”格林德沃耸了耸肩，“伟大的邓布利多明明已经成为众矢之的，一场决斗换回的和平是多么令人唏嘘，如今我将它摆在你面前，你却说不要？”  
塞拉菲娜一行人出现在邓布利多的视野里，至少印证了眼前人的话不假，踌躇了一会儿，最终还是侧身默许了他们进入学校，包括格林德沃。

“你最好别给我耍什么花样。”邓布利多语气平淡。  
“那我可得令你失望了。”格林德沃趁不注意将手里的花往身旁人怀里塞，邓布利多一惊，接着又推搡回去，来来回回，红发男人真的很想给他来一记昏昏倒地，但碍于许多人看着，身为一名教师的良好素养让他按下火气接下了花束。  
格林德沃抿着嘴笑，觉得自己计划的第一步非常成功。  
“我今日邀请各位前来，无非谋求欧洲大陆的和平，我愿意撤掉目前驻守在奥地利，法国，等地的所有兵力……包括还回美国魔法部的政治主权，”格林德沃仰头喝了一口杯中的红酒，随即举起对在场的人致意，“只不过，我有一个条件。”  
邓布利多知道事情没有这么简单，他抬头看向格林德沃，像是在看他一个人唱独角戏，脸上写满了讽刺。  
“我要在霍格沃茨待四个月。”  
语毕，塞拉菲娜拿起杯子时的手不禁抖落了一下，特拉弗斯则是直接被酒水给噎住了，他们不禁怀疑格林德沃的脑子大概出了问题，但邓布利多是在场唯一一个目前清醒的人：  
“你肯定有什么目的，”邓布利多站了起来，用一种极为冷酷的眼神对上那人玩味的笑容，“我绝不允许。”  
“你在担心我会伤害你的那群学生，但你多虑了，”黑魔王似乎有些苦恼地按了按太阳穴，“我从不轻易对巫师下手，你知道的，更何况是孩子，他们将来可是魔法界的栋梁之才。”  
塞拉菲娜揽过邓布利多的肩膀，想阻止他再说下去，两人走到门外的长廊上，这位美国魔法部主席深深地叹了一口气：  
“听着，邓布利多教授，格林德沃的这个条件，并非不能兑现。”  
“我不能拿孩子们的安危去冒险。”  
“在这之前，我们会与他签订完整的保密协议，包括这四个月内安排魔法部的人员进入霍格沃茨，保证学生们的安全，格林德沃一旦有什么异样，那便相当于毁约。”  
邓布利多不再说话，他知道美国魔法部在格林德沃压倒式的攻势下早已被逼得进退两难，这是一个梅林赐予的机会，他们当然不想放弃。想到这里，邓布利多便也释然了，格林德沃说的只是在霍格沃茨待四个月，黑魔法防御课程正好缺一个人肉沙袋，他说不定会是很好的人选。

格林德沃能言善道，换句话说，他演讲水平十分高明，这一点邓布利多深信无疑，当年夏天还不就是他一番花言巧语把自己都迷得团团转，这在年轻时不失为一个优点，如今步入中年倒是难说了。  
“邓布利多，你们学校的楼梯也太老旧了，不考虑换一换或者铺块毯子？”  
“这些画像又是什么东西，毫无美感。”  
“当年德姆斯特朗的校舍我都嫌弃，如今看来，他们比你们英国人的榆木脑袋高明多了。”  
邓布利多转过身：  
“废话这么多，怎么不回你的纽蒙迦德？”  
格林德沃成功闭嘴，当他得知自己的卧室在邓布利多隔壁，再一次急得头发竖起，邓布利多像是安慰似地说道：  
“我得在隔壁，方便观察你的一举一动，你如果觉得不合适，霍格沃茨礼堂的椅子你也能拼一个床，凑合着睡。”  
“不是，我没这个意思，”格林德沃气得脸色发白，继而声音又越来越小“你要监视我的话，我们俩为什么不能睡一个房间，这样不是更方便吗？”  
“滚。”

就这样，当今驰骋欧洲的黑魔王暂住霍格沃茨，一开始孩子们都对他的到来表示又喜又怕，在麻瓜世界，谁都不会拒绝顶级流量，魔法界当然不例外，格林德沃作为各大巫师报刊的风云人物，管他是好人还是坏人，出现在自己身边那就是相当稀奇的事了，不少人还在做白日梦，他们巴不得格林德沃在学校里犯事，然后押着他到邓布利多教授的面前邀功请赏，顺便喜提“邓布利多最喜欢学生”称号。  
令人遗憾的是，格林德沃什么事也没干，甚至连捉弄人的恶作剧把戏都没施展过，邓布利多每天有固定的课程，孩子们在教室里上课，格林德沃就双手插着大衣口袋坐在一排桌子上，他异色的眼睛像倒映着一帘夜色，一幕白昼，准确来说，他想在每时每刻，好好记住邓布利多的模样。

“这是什么？”  
“欧石楠花，我施了些魔法，它的花期只有三个月，”格林德沃拍了拍衣袖上的土屑，小心地捧着几株玲珑剔透的花骨朵放到窗边，“这种花纽蒙迦德到处都是，没什么稀奇的，我拿来做个计时……”  
他轻咳了两声，转头向邓布利多眨了眨眼。  
“已经过了一个月了，等这花谢了，我就离开。”  
邓布利多双手枕着头，仰面躺倒在后面的大床上，沉默了半晌才开口：  
“希望你守信用。”  
“对了，”格林德沃侧身倒在邓布利多旁边，“把你的柠檬雪宝交出来。”  
“凭什么？”  
“就凭庞弗雷夫人和我说了，你不能再每天吃那么多甜食。”格林德沃冷哼一声，“不过我没那么残忍，你每天可以问我要一颗，当然，只能是一颗。”  
“你做梦。”  
“还有，那些小屁孩的论文有什么好批的，你每天都改到很晚……”  
“我是教师，这是我的本职工作。”  
“收起你那一套吧，”格林德沃翻了个身，闷闷地说“长期这样，对身体不好。”  
“哦，格林德沃，我都快怀疑你提前步入老年期了。”邓布利多恼得笑出了声，“你应该担心的是我有一天会不会被你气死。”

因为早早从德姆斯特朗光荣辍学，在这之后，格林德沃的脑袋里装的都是黑魔法实验和革命斗争，上学时期的各大节日或者舞会，他从来不屑参与，准确来说，是不屑与庸人为伍，和同龄人相比过早的成熟，让他像是一块古板的木头，只在自己感兴趣的领域花功夫，如今仔细回想起来，他开始忆起德姆斯特朗周围有没有什么村，譬如自己的昔日同学在课余时喜欢聚在一起的地方，或许有，但格林德沃肯定没去过，如今邓布利多主动邀请他去霍格莫德村过圣诞节，令他意外至极。  
“怎么，想和我再谈一场恋爱？”黑魔王上扬的语调仿佛起飞一般。  
“格林德沃，”邓布利多好脾气地转过身，翻出了一条他自己觉得很好看，而格林德沃觉得很土的拼色围巾，“你的魔杖由我保管，但魔法部的各项协议里，没有说现在我不可以对你使用不可饶恕咒。”

被雪覆盖的霍格莫德村像是水晶球里的小小王国，孩子们四散开，穿梭于村舍和商铺之间，大大小小的脚印烙在雪地里，邓布利多认为此行算是对格林德沃的嘉奖，庆幸他在这些日子里的确遵守了条约，但他更想问问这么做有什么意义，格林德沃的野心，邓布利多比谁都清楚，如今他将自己得到的一切一一奉还，难道只是为了在霍格沃茨虚度光阴？  
他想开口，但格林德沃猛地咳嗽了几声，问道：  
“你冷吗？”  
邓布利多无言，他闭上眼睛摇了摇头。  
那句话硬生生堵在喉咙口，化作呼气时的寒烟。  
两个人就这样站了许久，为了缓解尴尬，邓布利多不知什么时候向格林德沃伸出了右手，金发男人含着笑，顺势牵了过来，激得邓布利多连忙抽回。  
“你想得美，我是问你要一颗柠檬雪宝。”  
“但你今天已经吃过了。”  
格林德沃再次把他的右手抓得牢牢的，这一次，邓布利多没有反抗。

美好的时光总是短暂，一回去，两位当代最伟大的巫师不可避免再次吵了架。  
这一吵可谓是轰轰烈烈，人尽皆知，原因是在一年一度颁发学院杯之时，格林德沃没忍住自己的演讲欲望，顺便也发了几句言，协约条款上没限制他的言语自由这么一项，邓布利多觉得没什么，但当事人如今很后悔，是真的很后悔。  
“孩子们，在你们的身上我看到了信仰，爱与真理。我们巫师同胞，可以创造一个更加美好的世界。“  
“在座的各位，即便没有一位是我的追随者，但你们一定要成为自己内心的追随者，去自由地创造辉煌，而不是被这愚蠢的保密法限制，在比我们劣等的种族面前，低下你们高贵的头颅。“  
“你们尊敬的邓布利多教授，也曾经是……”  
“够了！”  
台下的学生全部傻眼，大家从没见过一向温和的邓布利多生那么大的气，他霎地站起，不露声色地离开了，只留给格林德沃一个狠厉的眼神。邓布利多在心里对自己冷笑，他笑自己还念着他的好，至少那一刻自己无比希望，那个男人没有闯入过1899那年的夏天。

出乎意料的是，格林德沃是主动来找他道歉的。  
房间内，空气安静得都能凝成水珠，即便格林德沃收敛起锋芒与戾气，想让自己显得诚恳一些，邓布利多依旧没有予以回应，格林德沃也不急，他娴熟地拿起一瓶红酒，鲜红在器皿中划出一道弧线，热烈，而流动着。  
“我很抱歉，”格林德沃举起高脚杯，全然不顾邓布利多撇过头没有看他，几口酒水还未咽下，却不合时宜地传来一阵猛烈的咳嗽声。  
邓布利多的目光定格在了格林德沃袖口上的一抹红色，他的声音止不住地有些颤巍：  
“你还好吗？”  
“我生病了，阿不思。”格林德沃抬起眼看他，眼睛里蒙上一层水雾，这是他半生杀戮，剩下的最后几分温柔。  
邓布利多眼前的视线有些模糊：  
“你会好起来吗？”  
“不会了。”  
红发男人抹去自己眼角的泪痕，却不禁掩面啜泣。  
“我没想到你还会为我哭一次。”格林德沃抖着肩笑道，好像这件事根本不发生在他身上，“伍德已经提醒过我很多次，可是当时我打赢了太多仗了，根本没有想这么多，哦我好像忘了，你不认识伍德。”  
邓布利多一开始是低声落泪，接着是痛哭，最后是嚎啕大哭。  
他终于明白了格林德沃来到霍格沃茨的真正目的。

邓布利多没再和格林德沃分两间房睡，他们在后来的日子里都是穿着紫得发艳的睡衣，在互相嘲笑对方的皱纹时相拥入眠，邓布利多却总是在月光的凝辉下，看着窗边的欧石楠一朵一朵凋零。  
直到有一天，格林德沃离开了，他披上黑色风衣跳出了城堡的窗口，一如当年那个在格里戈维奇的店里偷走老魔杖的少年。  
最后一株欧石楠凋落是在一个没有阳光的早晨，花瓣，绿叶，尘土在魔法的荧光下浮起，拼成一行闪光的小字：

那天在霍格沃茨的校门口，我捧着一大束花，而你从那扇大门走出来的一刹那，我真的很想向你求婚。


End file.
